


El destino es un cabrón

by CandyJelous13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyJelous13/pseuds/CandyJelous13
Summary: Mike muere sin despedirse de Erwin. Au moderno. Reencuentro. Mike bailarín. Erwin agente del gobierno. Basado en un dou. Es mi primer fic.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 3





	El destino es un cabrón

Era cerca del mediodía cuando todo comenzó, hacía tres días que estaban apostados en ese pequeño terreno, juntos con los cadetes de la 104°.

Y como desde el primer día, Mike subía a la torre sólo para vigilar y lo que era algo común en él, oler el ambiente. Pero nadie esperó que los titanes atravesaran Rose, nadie pensó que aquello sería posible.

El caos del momento fue reemplazado por decisiones rápidas. Pronto, tanto cadetes y escuadrón de oficiales fueron abandonando el lugar. Ahora, su única prioridad era sobrevivir y avisar a los pueblos cercanos de la avanzada de los titanes. Ese era ahora el objetivo.

Nadie contó con la velocidad de aquellos monstruos. Nadie. Sólo hasta que la desesperación por verles acercarse cada vez más a ellos, hizo reaccionar a Mike. Quien ofreciéndose como cebo dejó a cargo del escuadrón a uno de sus hombres y partió.

////////////////////////////////////////////////0000///////////////////////////////////////////

Sólo eran 9 y ya había acabado con 5, pensó que era tiempo de regresar. Además, como si fuese poco, sólo le quedaba una cuchilla y pronto anochecería. Debía regresar con su escuadrón, ellos seguramente lo necesitaban, era su líder después de todo y debía cumplir con ellos.

Se tomó un tiempo para analizar la situación mientras llamaba a su caballo. Debía ser frío y calcular todo, pero, era humano después de todo y no puedo evitar un corto pensamiento a su pareja. Estaba metido en esos pensamientos cuando lo vio. Aquel, no era un titán común.

Debía volver, estaba cansado, y al parecer ese titán no tenía interés en él. Qué equivocado estaba. Y lo comprobó de la peor manera.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, su caballo había sido capturado por esa bestia y arrojado contra él con una fuerza descomunal, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, haciéndole caer directo a la boca de uno de los titanes más pequeños que no dudó en atraparle y romperle la pierna de una mordida.

El dolor fue descomunal, ¿acaso ese sería su fin? Comenzó a confirmarlo cuando el titán bestia se acercó a ellos. ¿Le había hablado? ¿Acaso le había escuchado hablar?! Estaba tan aterrado que su mente se puso en blanco, era obvio que no podría escapar.

Moriría irremediablemente, sus deseos, sus sueños de estar con él, con Erwin, quedarían truncos. No podía. Debía pelear, aferrarse al deseo de volver con él, no debía rendirse.

" 𝓤𝓷𝓸 𝓹𝓲𝓮𝓻𝓭𝓮 𝓬𝓾𝓪𝓷𝓭𝓸 𝓭𝓮𝓳𝓪 𝓭𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓻 "

Y quizás ese deseo fue el que le motivó para ponerse de pie cuando ese excéntrico ,como lo había calificado al principio , se alejó. Daría batalla, no moriría allí.

Qué iluso fue. El titán volvió a hablar, ordenando a los restantes. Y lo supo. El fin había llegado.

Y entre tanto dolor, gritos, sonido de huesos rompiéndose. Desesperación pura. La imagen de un Erwin sonriéndole fue lo último que pudo ver.

— ERWINNNNN!!!!!! —


End file.
